Mischief and Fun
by Lara D
Summary: Everyone's noticed that Puck is quite the humbug this Christmas season. Puck believed all was well until a certain someone had to come and mess with his life like it was some cheap remake of "The Christmas Carol". Can he learn to cooperate with his supposed opposite? Merry Christmas!


**A/N.** T'was the day's night of Christmas...  
And all through the house...  
You could hear someone writing...  
And now she has cramps.

Firstly, Merry Christmas! My goodness, it feels like August was yesterday! And now, next year is only a week away! :) Time goes by way too fast, huh?

Like I do every year, I have another Christmas-y story to present to you! BUT…this year, it's a three chapter story! Reason for that is…well, I started writing this today and I'm not even halfway from where I want to be. I haven't even really introduced _the_ character yet. Maybe this'll be even shorter…I don't know. But for sure, I wanted to post this on Christmas.

Even though I'm not sure if this should appear in the crossover section or not, and though this probably has a heck lot of errors, _and _probably makes your eyes cringe in horror, I sincerely hope you like it!

Enjoy!

**Mischief and Fun**

"Puck."

A bored expression adorned his face. Today, the principle had told him that he would be taking two days of his vacation to clean desks and chairs in all the middle school classrooms.

"Puck."

The fairy swirled the spoon in his hot chocolate. He really didn't see why the principle had to go do that. All he did was place a frog in her purse who ate her pet cricket, and drop some syrup and pillow feathers on her.

"Puck."

He shook his head. That woman had absolutely no sense of humor.

"Puck."

"What, you piece of crud?" he said annoyed, turning to the only human in Ferryport Landing that irked him to no end. "What could be so important that you had to say my name four times?"

Puck's best friend replied, "Oh, I just wanted to say hi."

If this boy wasn't Puck's best friend, he would have been dropped in a vat of Vaseline by now. He glared at him. "Sage, I swear that you will never have children-"

"And that you should stop being so spiteful."

"Who's being spiteful?" he retorted.

"Puck, you're the Trickster King, the Prince of Pranks, the Pooka, the spiritual leader of delinquents -you name it. You're practically the king of fun, but all I see is a sad, strange, little man who is moping around and snapping at everyone he sees." Sage could've been seen as serious if not for the chocolate mustache he wore after taking a gigantic gulp of hot chocolate.

"What are you talking about? I'm fun."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you come snowball fighting with the guys and me?" Sage nudged his friend over the Grimm's dining table. "Huh? Huh?"

"No thanks."

"See!" Sage slapped a hand to his forehead, sighing. "Why don't you want to come?"

"Because it's boring, and I don't like your friends."

"I'm exactly like my friends and you still hang out with me. Why?"

"Because they're less annoying than you."

"That...doesn't make sense." Sage grabbed Puck's shoulders. "Please man! You're so awesome at baseball that snowball fighting should come naturally to you! And maybe doing this will get you out of your funk!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?"_

"Why do you want me to go so badly?"

Sage suddenly blushed, smiling at the same time. "Erica's coming to watch..."

"Oh gods, Sage! She's eighteen!"

"I'm only fifteen! That's only three years apart!"

"Gross, man! Is that the only reason you want me to go? To be your wingman?"

Sage smirked mysteriously. "Sabrina is coming to play, too. Don't you want to show her up?"

"And see her ugly face? Gods no."

"Aw, come on, Puck!"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"_Pweaasssse_?"

Puck cringed. Oh no. Not Sage's puppy dog eyes. The brunette looked so sad. His lip jutted out in a pout, his eyes wide and watery… No, Puck, you must fight this...

"Fine."

"Yay!" Sage kissed his cheek. "I love you, man!"

Sage Ross was ninety percent mumbo wumbo jumbo. Absolutely craziness. It was a miracle that Puck could keep up with him.

But that last ten percent...well, Puck knew he could count on Sage whenever he needed him. And Sage knew he could do the same with Puck. Usually.

_(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) PWEASE! No. (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)_

"Hey, Puck! I didn't expect you to come today," Erica said, smiling at the fairy.

He shrugged. "Sage forced me to."

"Hi, Sage!" the dark haired girl said flirtatiously, completely forgetting about Puck.

"Hey, Erica," Sage said suggestively. Behind him, Puck pretended to gag.

"Wow, I love your shark tooth necklace! Where'd you get it?"

"I went to Florida over summer vacation and came face to face with a Great White! Knocked it out when it came after my sisters."

"You mean you came face to face with the airport gift shop?" Puck muttered.

"Aw, Sage! You're so sweet and strong!"

"I'm leaving now," Puck said loudly, excusing himself from the flirting pair. He sat down on a nearby park bench and sighed, not noticing the girl sitting next to him. "Gods, those two…"

"Eww," he and Sabrina said in unison, then they turned to each other. "Gah!"

"I didn't see you-"

"When did you-"

Both shut their lips. Puck spoke first. "When'd you get here, doofus?"

"I was here before you, dimwit."

"Gods, I hate seeing your face."

"Back at you, bub. Why are you here, by the way?"

"Sage is -was- making me his wingman, but I can see everything is going to his liking." Erica was now trailing a finger up his chest, making Sabrina and Puck shudder in disgust.

"Anyways, I'm going to go and talk to someone I actually want to talk to. Bye, Stinkpot."

"See ya, Ugly."

Sabrina flounced away and Puck huffed, turning his back towards her. What the heck was her problem? She was always so mean to him when he didn't even do anything to her. He hadn't pulled a prank on her (le gasp!) in days, yet she kept up this spiteful attitude. It annoyed him greatly.

Puck huffed again. He was not going to stay here and watch Grimm glare daggers into his head nor watch Sage and his lady friend make goo-goo eyes with each other. Standing up, he started to walk off until he was knocked off balance.

He was surprised. Sitting up, he touched his now damp hair and realized someone had thrown a snowball at him. The direction it came from was where Sabrina was. He was so surprised that he was speechless for a minute. Then he grabbed a fistful of snow. "_Hey, Ugly!_"

Sabrina turned, not expected to be hit with a snowball in the face. "_Puck!_"

"Yeah! Snowball fight!" someone shouted, and the game began.

At first, the battle between Sabrina and Puck was very violent. The snowballs slammed at super-fast speeds. Their anger was pouring into their throws, and people were wary to get in the line of fire.

But then, their throws started to soften, their glares turned gleeful, and the menacing smiles became mischievous grins. Before the fight was even over, the insults had turned into piles of laughter.

From the shadows of the trees, the young man hung in the trees, smirking at the enjoyment he had stirred. "That's how you have fun."

_:[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ BOTHER :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[ :[_

"I expect these desks to be as shiny as if they were brand new, Mr. Goodfellow," the principal snapped. "I shall return in two hours." She soon after walked out the door, her heels clicking soundly.

"I shall return in two hours," Puck mimicked in a high voice. "Gosh."

"I heard that," said a muffled irritable voice. "Three hours."

Puck sighed loudly, kicking a nearby desk. He looked around. The English classroom was empty, and the desks were devoid of any papers or pencils. The windows were wide open, letting in the cool, cold weather. Then in a humiliated way, he crouched to the ground, grabbed the scraper, and started getting all the gum off.

To say the least, it was a disgusting task. Not to mention that it was freezing cold since the school didn't bother to have an AC nor heater. He would close the windows, but they had broken (how? He had no idea). His pixies were in no shape to do anything for him either, (they had taken a beating from helping Puck fight a monster hidden behind Little Bo Peep's house). Puck's spine chilled as he feared having to scrape the desks at the back of the room. At the back of the room, you could do anything, and he was sure that there were many, many pieces of gum. He really hated the world.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad."

Puck's head snapped up, looking around the room cautiously. "Who's there?" He got up to his feet and scanned his surroundings.

"Huh. So he can hear me, but he can't see me," the voice commented. "Interesting."

"I can see you…sort of." Puck squinted hard. He could see the outline of the figure –tall and lanky- but his features seemed blurred as if he was one of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging around, entertaining myself with idiots like you, the usual." The figure had a low baritone voice that he was sure Daphne would mark as "hunkalicious".

"You can really shut up right now because you're making me mad." Puck scrubbed the gum harder. "If you're not going to be any help, then you can just go."

"I could, but I don't want to." Though Puck couldn't see, he knew the stranger had moved from his previous position and was now sitting on top of a desk a few feet away from him. "So what's up?"

"What's up? Well, the world hates me and is making me scrape DNA off of desks during Christmas vacation. So, that's what's up."

"Hahah, that's funny. But seriously, what's wrong with scraping desks?"

"What's _not _wrong? It hurts your back, hurts your arms, hurts your hands, and hurts your pride. I don't even want to think of scraping the back desks."

"How do you even know that they're worse than the front ones?"

"I…uh, I have a desk in the back."

The mysterious figure was silent for a while, then he burst out laughing. "Karma!"

"Shut up! Gods, you're annoying. Can't you leave me in peace?"

"But see, Puck, I can't do that."

"Well why the fudge not?"

"Because, I'm on a mission."

This piqued Puck's interest. "A mission? To do what?"

"To help you get your fun back."

"My…fun back?"

"Yeah, your fun back. You remember your friend, Sage? How he said you're all mean and spiteful? Well, he's right. I tried helping you the other day with that snowball-"

"You threw that snowball at me?!"

Ignoring him, they continued, "But you reverted back to your meanie bo-beanie self the next day, so that didn't really work, I guess. But I know I can do this! Your humbug-iness has got to go."

If Daphne was here, Puck was sure she would've swooned at this guy's word use. Puck exhaled through his nose, and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, so let me get this straight –you're basically trying to be my "Christmas ghost guy" and help me as if I'm Ebenezer Scrooge? Are you nuts?"

"It's probably going to be the biggest challenge I've ever had, but I'm willing to do it if you're willing to let me help." The figure extended his hand towards the fairy. "C'mon. Your family really cares about you. The way you're acting is worrying them."

Puck stared at the shadow's outline. The Grimms worried about him? He didn't think so. He knew he was a nuisance and their life, and they didn't want him. They didn't need him, and he wasn't a part of their family. "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine. I've _been_ perfectly fine! Ever since _you _showed up, though, I've been in a lot more messes and in a lot more bad moods. Besides, they don't really need me, so I don't need them. You're not needed here either, so get out."

At first, the figure was silent. Puck, though feeling guilty, hoped his words got through the man's head. He didn't want to partake in any action with the stranger at all.

Then the shadow muttered to himself. "Yes, yes, this is very good."

"Are you kidding me?"

The man –if he even had eyes- stared right into Puck's. "You won't be getting rid of me so easily, Puck. This is just the first of our encounters." He checked his imaginary watch. "Well then! It seems it's time for me to go."

Puck gaped at the man as he jumped on top of the open window's ledge. "What are you-"

"It was nice to meet you face to face, Puck! I'm sure you'll be seeing me real soon." The man jumped out of the open windows, and some particles in the air touched Puck's eyes. He blinked hard –they should've stung his eyes, but they melted…like ice.

He stared at the window, shaking his head. "He's working for a lost cause." Kneeling down, he proceeded to start scraping again until he realized that the desks were gum free. All of them. He stood up, inspecting each and every desk.

All of them shined like they were brand new.

**A/N. **Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed, though that ending was pretty lame! :) Sorry it's far from being one of my best works. I wrote it all in one day and it took me HOURS…I probably should've waited a day before posting but :/, I haven't had a very Christmas-y Christmas. We had the annual party and gift opening but…it didn't feel magical like it used to. Posting stories always feels magical, though… So, I thought I should post on this special day to make it feel more like Christmas, since it is now a tradition of mine to post today.

(By the way, this Sage is a younger version of the one in FTFT/BCC, but this story is set in a universe different from that series, if that makes sense. :D)

**I hope you had/have a very Merry Christmas, and just remember WHY we are celebrating Christmas. :)**

-Lara


End file.
